A known hand device of this type grabs a workpiece with a pair of opening-closing claws that are attached to a distal end of a robot arm (e.g., see PTL 1). The workpiece grabbed by this hand device is disposed at a position for a process by operation of the robot arm, and the workpiece undergoes a predetermined process while being grabbed by the hand device.